Textile manufacturing often involves production of an initial fabric, followed by various processing steps before final assembly. For example, uppers for an article of footwear may be manufactured by knitting, weaving or other methods, then processed by heating, pressing, or attaching components (e.g., laces, cables).
To facilitate processing, textiles are commonly mounted on securing plates (jigs). A fixed pattern of pins on the jig may be aligned with preset apertures in the textile to assist mounting. Conventional jigs generally only accommodate a single size of textile, however, making it necessary to use a different jig for different sizes and shapes of textiles. Moreover, conventional jigs may not withstand repeated heating and handling, requiring frequent replacement. These limitations increase labor time and costs, while reducing manufacturing efficiency.